


Open to Opportunity

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Liar Game
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hand Job, Porn Battle, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fukunaga takes the opportunities given to her, even if they're not exactly what she expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open to Opportunity

The opportunity presented was too good to pass up, Fukunaga will think afterwards, for all else that happened or could have happened and everything good and and bad that didn't.

Akiyama stands across from her, alone in his room. Baldy, the four eyed guy, and Akagi from the Contraband Game are all asleep in Akagi's room, and Nao waits down in the lobby, taking the first guard shift.

They've just finished planning, and when morning comes, there will be enough time to explain to Akagi how things are really going to work in the next period. Before Fukunaga can go and relax a bit before she takes the next two-hour shift, Akiyama just blurts it out:

"Nao told me you liked me."

Fukunaga holds her breath. Nao shouldn't have done that, no matter that she somehow stumbled upon the right answer, and no matter that Akiyama probably won't get dangerously freaked out. She exhales. "You're okay."

He smirks. "Just okay?" Akiyama smiles slowly, all cocky and self-confident and a damn sight better than okay, and he knows it. "It's fine either way. I'd never-I don't think anything could happen."

"You sure?" Fukunaga smiles sideways at him. For all that he tries to sound sure, she's learned how Akiyama bluffs, been on the inside of more than a few of of them, and she places pretty good odds that he's not half as sure as he tries to sound. He wavers. She approaches him. "I'm just like any other woman."

Akiyama goes silent. Eventually, he shakes his head. "You're something, I just can't figure out what."

Fukunaga reaches her hand out. "Would you want to find out?" She wants this so badly, and letting him decide for himself right now, not pushing, just being here and presenting the opportunity for exactly what she wants, is the lowest-risk way for her.

Akiyama takes her hand. "You've piqued my curiosity." Fukunaga realizes later that his lines then will be his most suave of the whole night, his best move, and that his next line will be less seduction and more literal. "I'm in your hands."

Fukunaga walks forward, and before her courage can fail her, she takes the step that she's always wanted to take. Her hand curls around to the back of his head, and Fukunaga moistens her lips slightly before tilting her head up and bringing him in for the kiss. Despite her expectations, Akiyama remains passive, though not disgusted and not resistant. He even responds a little bit, a hand at her waist, a tentative press back on her lips, enough to let her think that he doesn't mind but not enough to let her know. Fukunaga entirely leads the dance into new territory--to the wall to be exact, with Akiyama sandwiched between it and her. He freezes.

"Hey, something wrong?" Fukunaga whispers. Her hand goes to his waist, and creeps under the hem of his shirt and undershirt. His skin is warm to her touch, and though he's skinny, Fukunaga can feel the muscles under there.

"This is my first time," Akiyama mumbles as Fukunaga kisses his neck, and lifts his shirt above his head. She pauses and looks back at him. If the next words out of his mouth are "with another man," she will slap him, fifty million be damned. Nothing, not even Kanzaki Nao walking in on this scene, would ruin the moment faster than that.

But Akiyama doesn't add anything. He just looks at her, waiting, analyzing her reaction. The realization comes to her: he's not going to add anything to his statement.

"Really?" She raises an eyebrow. "Not even once?"

Akiyama shakes his head. "No opportunity."

She's not quite sure what to think. With a brain like that, and looks like his, she always supposed that he'd have some sort of experience, that girls or boys or whomever Akiyama might have his sights set upon would just fall under the charms. Her imagination running wild after work always made up the fantasies of being seduced and controlled by him. She imagined that his behavior in the bedroom would be an extension, an echo of himself in the Liar Game: assured, superior, self-confident, dominating. That's what she wanted from him, to be brought to her knees after a fair battle for control. Only, there is no battle, and Fukunaga is the winner by default.

It is what it is, Fukunaga supposes, and virgins--true virgins, not just people unfamiliar with her type of body--are their own rare treat. Especially when it's Akiyama, who seems to relish and enjoy every drop of control he has over her. She can turn the tables, even if she's not interested in being anybody's teacher tonight. Fukunaga just has to think of this like a change in the menu. Not bad. Fun maybe, if not what she's been craving.

She unzips his fly, and pulls his underwear slightly down. His cock comes out, fully erect and waiting to be touched. Fukunaga glances down appraisingly. Not horrible, she thinks. Her hand cups the tip, where the precum already seeps out. She nuzzles him, and relishes the warmth of his body pressed against her.

"How is it?"

It takes Fukunaga a second to realize that he's asking about his cock. She's the first person to see it fully aroused and the first one to touch it. "It suits you." That's all she'll say on the matter. He opens his mouth, and for someone who is usually so good about hiding his thought processes, his next question is immediately transparent to her. Fukunaga kisses it away from his mind, while her hand slowly works its way up and down his shaft.

It takes very little attention before he leans back and begins to breathe faster. The sound in her ear encourages and arouses her. It's a chain reaction, she thinks. Akiyama feels good, and the realization that she possesses that power and knowledge sends her parts tingling as well. She does press her body closer, sending the seam of her jeans to a very nice spot. To him, she thinks, kissing the pulse point on his neck, it only looks like she's trying to get closer.

"Oh," Akiyama places his hand on her ass and pulls her into even closer proximity. That moan is the only warning she gets before he comes in her hand. He leans back against the wall and slides to the floor, almost making her trip in her high-heeled boots. "That was..."

"It was fine." Fukunaga smiles warmly down at him, and then walks over his legs, and to the bathroom. If she's perfectly honest, the aftermath of a male orgasm has always been a little gross for her.

"Wait...? Can't I..." Akiyama reaches for her. Fukunaga washes the semen off her hands and dries them. She understands the rest of the request. He wants to touch her. He wants to see her naked and see if he can make her react in the same way she did for him. It's tempting. Her body does ache for the touch of an understanding, skilled lover, and with time he could definitely be that lover. But not tonight, not when Kanzaki's shift ends soon enough, and they both need to get what sleep they can. As far as she's concerned, she has what she wants from the encounter. Even without being touched, the sensation of control, the knowledge that she possesses, the rush of just having had him, makes it all worth it. Not that she'll tell him that. If he can't figure it out, then he doesn't deserve to know.

Fukunaga gives a smile, still basking in the rush of total control. "I'll let you fumble around with someone else first. Then you can call me when you've learned a little more. That shouldn't take too long, should it?" She smooths her hair down, and makes sure the wig still stays properly fastened. Then she gives him a kiss on the cheek, and the most winning smile she can imagine. "See you, Akiyama."

When she leaves and the high of the moment subsides, Fukunaga knows things will remain the same in the morning. That no matter her demeanor, she's in no more control of their real situation than she was before this encounter.

Still, it's worth it, and she repeats that as a mantra.


End file.
